A variety of industries benefit from the use of storyboard walls to visualize, develop, and track various physical configurations, processes, or sequences of events. For example, in manufacturing related industries storyboard walls are created to assist in the planning of assembly processes, in designing assembly facilities, in line balancing and line speed studies, etc. Some existing storyboard wall systems utilize numerous paper diagrams that can be pinned or otherwise positioned on a conference room wall or corkboard. Each diagram may represent a process step, operation, or piece of equipment. Using these paper diagrams, the sequence, configuration, or process flow may be modified by physically moving, replacing, modifying or reorganizing the paper diagrams on the wall or corkboard.